


Death's Embrace

by AbsolutelyAtrocious



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other, ghost weenie, haha sans undertale.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyAtrocious/pseuds/AbsolutelyAtrocious
Summary: Inspired by jokes at imaginefe.tumblr.com. What's under Líf's armor? Does fucking him cause a time paradox? Does he even have a dick? Some of these questions will be answered.





	Death's Embrace

Things were getting hot and heavy on the border between the worlds of the dead and the living. Kiran was just out of sight of the Order of Heroes, kneeling before a mysteious figure. If one were savvy, they would recognize that figure as Lif, the founder of Askr. Lif, a general of Hel's army. Lif, a swordsman with a glowing, deadly blade, the light seeming to come from the life it stole from its victims. Lif, the first king of Askr, long gone to serve the realm of the dead, was about to get his dick sucked.

That was, assuming Kiran could find the damn thing under his extremely form-fitting armor.

"Are you having trouble?" Steam hissed from his skeletal maw as he tipped his head to the side.

"No, I'm not!" Kiran was having trouble. "I just need to...urgh..." They let their head fall into their hands. Son of a bitch, how were they supposed to get the damn armor off if it was fused into his skin?

"Let me." With a few deft movements, the armor covering Lif's crotch was gone, revealing the blue ectoplasm beneath. And his dick...wait a second.

"Holy fuck."

"I'm not sure what you were expecting. I still don't have any skin." The summoner started to giggle.

"No, I--I just--pfft--" Kiran felt tears gather in the corners of their eyes. Oh god. Blue ectodick. Skeleton. Glowing. Fucking HELL.

"It's like, ffffuckin, Sans Undertale," they wheezed. Lif narrowed his eyes.

"What..." Kiran fell forward in their fit of laugher, inadvertently phasing right through the ectoplasm and hitting their head on his pelvis. Lif held back an unmanly squeal at the feeling of his insides being so crudely interacted with, but the summoner didn't care. In between the laugher, he could make out the faint sounds of some sort of song.

"Fingers, haha.....in h, in his ASS,"

**Author's Note:**

> d4d4d5a5


End file.
